Knife Edge
by BirdSpell
Summary: Their existence balanced on the tip of a blade, and there was nothing they could do but hope they didn't fall. Brotherly Japancest, character death.


**I couldn't help it, okay?! Japancest is a wonderful thing—although it's not romantic here—and I wanted to write Kiku doing something other than crying. He's scaring me a bit, though…**

**Kiku: Your own fault.**

**I know. *sighs* Seriously though, why do you guys instantly become ten times scarier when you're together?**

**Kuro: Because fuck you, that's why.**

**Kiku: That's not a very good reason, Kuro-nii.**

**Kuro: Yeah, still. BirdSpell doesn't own Hetalia.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The blade shifted into a circle of flashing silver as it spun, once, twice, three times, then back to a sliver as it slowed, dropping neatly into a waiting hand, which instantly tossed it back into the air. It caught the sunlight coming through the window, sending brilliant reflections throughout the room and nearly blinding the one doing the throwing. Dark brown eyes watched impassively, not looking away despite the sharp pain shooting through the owner's retinas.

After all, this was nothing.

Kiku sighed, flicking the knife into the air once more, following its path as it flew straight upwards, spinning gracefully, before dropping. He caught it by the hilt and balanced it on a finger, eyeing the smooth steel and running a thumb along the edge, testing the sharpness. Then he tossed it up once more, ignoring the brief flash of pain that shot through his heart.

This particular knife had been a gift from China, so many centuries ago. He'd given it to Kiku to help with hunting.

Japan had used it to cut through his brother's soldiers.

It _hurt_. The regret stung him. But he was still at war, and there was nothing he could do.

"Although…" he thought aloud, "I probably will not be at war for very much longer…"

He missed the next catch. The knife cut his hand open on its way past and clattered to the floor, blood staining its formerly immaculate surface.

Kiku ignored it, thinking. He couldn't face the Allies alone, he knew. But he wasn't about to quit, either…

"Dammit!" he hissed. "Those… Those _cowards_!"

Why did they have to surrender? What happened to Germany's big plans, Italy's oaths of friendship? They'd left him to fight alone…

Oh, it wasn't really their fault. They'd been just as helpless as he was now. But still…

"Dammit," he murmured again, softer, the anger draining from his voice as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed, bleeding hand clenching into a fist.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around his, forcing it open so the other could see the damage. "Bakka," came the calm remonstration. "You should be more careful, Hikari-kun."

"Kuro-nii?" Kiku lifted his head off the back of the couch, one eye opening a crack to meet his twin's ruby gaze. "I thought you were inspecting the troops."

"It's hardly necessary." Kuro sat beside him, scooping up the knife and pulling out a wad of bandages he conveniently had with him, gesturing for the younger's hand. When Kiku ignored him, he rolled his eyes and grabbed it, beginning to wrap the bandages around it.

Kiku sighed. "We're going to lose, aren't we, Nishi-nii?"

"Not if I can help it, Azuma-kun."

"Heh." Kiku leaned forward, closing his eyes. "This is a joke. One country against six? Maybe we should just give up now."

"Kiku…"

The younger glanced up. Kuro _never_ referred to him by that name. It was always 'Hikari-kun' or 'Azuma-kun'. "Yes?"

Kuro shook his head. "We'll be just fine without them. You'll see. Just… stop being so pessimistic."

"Oh, of course. That's your job."

The elder chuckled, ruffling his twin's hair. "There's the little shit I know and love."

Kiku smiled. "Arigato, Kuro-nii."

The brothers shared a laugh. Kuro finished binding the other's hand and released it, absently cleaning the knife with a scrap of bandage. He turned to his younger brother. "Kiku?"

"Mm?"

"You'll be alright, you know that, right? No matter what."

"…And so will you."

Kiku blinked. "Kuro-nii?"

"…Oh! Of course. And I as well." Kuro smiled, wrapping an arm around Kiku's shoulders. "Aishiteru, Hikari-kun."

"Aishiteru," Kiku hummed in reply, snatching the knife and tossing it into the air with his bandage-free right hand. "As long as we're together, those Westerners don't stand a chance."

"Yeah. We'll beat them together."

Kiku laughed. "Once we've won, what then?"

Kuro thought. "…I don't know. It was really Germany-san who had the big plans… I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Kiku nodded. "Right. Maybe we could even let Germany-san and Italy-kun help us with whatever we decide to do."

Kuro snorted. "Maybe." He smiled and ruffled Kiku's hair, chuckling at the squawk of protest. But inside, his heart was breaking.

_I'm sorry, Kiku… We won't be together much longer._

But it was for his darling baby brother's own good.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Kiku paced across the floor, carding fingers through his already messy hair. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! I knew it! I _knew_ it wasn't a bluff, but do they listen? No, of course not, they never listen to me-"

"Kiku!" Kuro stood, grabbing the younger Japanese's wrist and spinning him around. "It's alright! You'll be alright!"

"How can you say that?!" Kiku screamed, distraught. "Our people- Our people are going to _die_, Kuro!" He stopped, those words sinking in properly. "They're… going to die…"

Kuro wrapped his arms tight around his brother, sinking to his knees with the younger resting in his lap, head against his chest. "It'll be fine. They'll endure. You'll endure, and thrive, and… you'll be just fine. I want you to make allies, friends, even, find someone to fall in love with if you must… Just keep moving forward, got it? Can you do that for me?"

Kiku looked up at him, noticing the white gold mist curling around him, turning black as it touched Kuro. "N-Nishi-nii? What are you doing?"

"You won't feel it," Kuro whispered. "Not as much, anyway. You'll be _fine_. And… that's the most important thing, hai? The bomb will hit in less than two minutes now."

"Kuro?!"

The older brother smiled weakly. "Good luck, Kiku. Goodbye. I love you… Aishiteru, always."

"Kuro! Don't, please, don't, you can't! Kur-"

The impact of the bomb tore through the Japanese twins like a knife through paper. Kuro crumpled, dropping his younger brother as he wailed. Kiku could feel something in him burning, crawling outward, scorching the skin on his back, but he ignored it, denied it, dragging himself to his brother's side. "_Kuro!_"

His brother managed a smile. "Damn… That hit… harder than I expected. You alright?"

"Me?! What about you?!"

Kuro chuckled. "Ah, it's not that bad. Have I ever told you that you worry too much? Don't be such a pessimist!" His voice was soft and hoarse, but he chuckled and reached out a hand to gently ruffle Kiku's hair.

Kiku smiled weakly. "Sorry… That's your job…"

"Damn straight it is. Do me a favour and get me to the bed, yeah? This floor is really uncomfortable."

"Right!" Kiku sighed in relief. They were fine. They were both fine. Kuro would heal.

If only.

Only a few days later, the second bomb fell. The twins hadn't been warned of this one; when it hit, they were curled up in bed together, still recovering. They woke screaming.

Kuro swore. "Kiku! Dammit Kiku, talk to me!" He grabbed his brother's wrist, channeling the pain through Kiku's body and into his own. "F-fuck! Ah-AAAHHH!"

"KURO!" Kiku grabbed Kuro's hand, trying to yank it away. But Kiku, while still strong, was the more diplomatic of the two. The older twin was stronger even now, and he refused to let go. "Stop it, Kuro! Please- Onegai, stop! It's not worth it!"

"Of course it's worth it!" Kuro called through the pain. "You're my baby brother, and I love you more than anything! I'd die for you! Now stop… _fighting_!"

The initial agony ebbed away, leaving them gasping and damaged, bleeding out onto the mattress. Kiku rolled over. "K…Kuro? Y-you're okay, right? You're going to be okay! You have to be!"

Kuro chuckled weakly. "S-sorry, Kiki. Looks like… you're on your own from now on."

"No! You'll be fine, I can just-"

"Kiki… I meant what I said. Move forward. Live for both of us, yeah? And if you ever need me… I'll be there. Just… be happy, okay? And don't be so pessimistic!"

"No," Kiku murmured. "I have to save that job for you. I'll… I'll do my best… Please don't go…"

"There's the little shit I know and love." Kuro smiled sadly. "I can't stay, Kiki. Don't start any fights while I'm gone. Behave yourself, okay?"

"I- Okay. Okay, I will."

"Good… Aishiteru, Kiki." Kuro breathed out once more, then fell still. A warm breeze filled the room, and the body vanished, leaving only a necklace; a delicate yang charm hanging on a string, a perfect copy of Kiku's yin necklace. The younger twin, now the sole representative of Japan, picked it up and fastened it around his neck.

"Aishiteru, Kuro." His normally gentle eyes narrowed. "That… That bastard America! He… He…"

The problem was it was impossible to say this was entirely America's fault. It was theirs as well, his and Kuro's, for not giving up when they had the chance…

Kiku touched the necklaces. "I'll fix this, Kuro," he murmured. "I won't look back… I'll become stronger, and I'll bring you back somehow. I swear."

This was not the end.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Well, that turned out a lot sadder than I originally intended…**

**By the way, this might end up tying in with something else I'm working on. I won't tell you what… But this definitely isn't the last thing I'll be doing with these two!**

**Kiku: You fucking killed my brother?!**

**Oh, dear. Someone be a dear and restrain him for me, please. Moving on…**

**Translations:**  
**Bakka: Idiot**  
**Hikari: Light**  
**Nishi: West**  
**Azuma: East**  
**Arigato: Thank you**  
**Aishiteru: I love you**  
**Hai: Yes**  
**Onegai: Please**

**Other information, just to clarify:**  
**-Names: In this, Kuro is West Japan, Kiku is East Japan. I didn't want to make them North and South, because that's been done before. Hikari and Kiki are nicknames.**  
**-Kuro basically transferred the majority of the pain Kiku would have felt into his own body, but it was too much and it killed him. Such a selfless brother, sacrificing himself…**  
**-Necklaces: According to the dictionary on my iPod, yang is the active male element of the universe, while yin is the passive female element. Yang is associated with light and yin with dark, but I still thought it fit, despite the fact Kuro is the dark one. Though Kiku is both now…**

**That's about it.**

**Kiku: …**

**Oh dear. He's out to get me again. If I don't update anything in the next… two months, let's say, Kiku's probably killed me.**

_**Don'tforgettoreviewseeyounexttimebyeeeee!**_

**-Bird**


End file.
